


'Drama queen.'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Greg, Complete, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Slice of Life, Top Mycroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattino presto, Greg e Mycroft stanno preparando la colazione. Ma Mycroft è particolarmente marpione e invece di imburrare il pane, preferisce dedicarsi a Greg (ogni scusa è buona per palpargli il sedere). Ad un certo punto squilla il telefono, è Scotland Yard. Mycroft vuole approfittare della situazione per soddisfare un suo kink. Mentre Lestrade parla al telefono, Mycroft gli dice di non chiudere la comunicazione e intanto gli slaccia l'accappatoio e inizia a toccarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Drama queen.'

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drubble weekend sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.

**_Drama queen._ **

  
**_N_** on capitava spesso che si ritrovassero insieme a fare colazione, solitamente Gregory era sempre in ritardo per andare in ufficio e rischiava di rompersi l’osso del collo ogni mattina mentre scendeva le scale. Mycroft scuoteva il capo, finendo la propria tazza di tea. Quel lunedì le cose sembravano andare in modo diverso, Gregory era appoggiato contro il bancone della cucina in legno e si stropicciava quasi continuamente il viso. Il politico lo fissava, dallo stipite della porta, con indosso il completo scuro del giorno e le scarpe lucide.  
-Buongiorno, Myc.- lo salutò lo yarder, prima di sfociare in uno sbadiglio ben poco educato. Avrebbe ribattuto qualcosa, il politico, se solo i boxer grigio topo del compagno non avessero attirato i suoi occhi ancora provati dal sonno. Greg stava frugando nella credenza sopra i fornelli alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
-Dove hai messo la marmellata, Myc…? Che ci fa una chiavetta usb qui dentro?  
Mycroft storse appena le labbra, probabilmente quella chiavetta conteneva dati inutili, e si era meritata quel posto in cucina. Si avvicinò al compagno, fino ad essergli alle spalle, poi allungò il braccio e tirò fuori dalla credenza un vasetto violaceo.  
-Ecco qui.  
-Ah, gra… Mycroft?  
-Sì, Gregory?  
Lo yarder abbassò lo sguardo verso il proprio fianco, sui boxer spiccavano le dita pallide di Mycroft e questo era piuttosto insolito, perché l’uomo non gli aveva mai dato l’impressione di essere così estroverso, anzi. Appariva così riservato, persino timido nella sua freddezza, e adesso Greg si ritrovava una sua mano affusolata posata su una natica. Sbattè alcune volte gli occhi, poi si strinse nelle spalle: non era qualcosa di offensivo, e l’idea che Mycroft si esponesse un po’ non era poi così brutta.  
-No, niente.  
Si staccò lentamente dal politico e si mise d’impegno per prepararsi un caffè, era stato un grande regalo il gesto di Mycroft di comprare una macchinetta con le cialde apposta per lui, considerando quanto detestasse quella bevanda. Greg amava quelle piccole cose, sorrise mentre guardava la tazzina bianca riempirsi di caffè gorgogliante, pensando che non si era mai sentito più amato e felice di così, anche se il suo partner attuale era un uomo, e anche molto potente. Era orgoglioso di Mycroft, del _suo_ Mycroft. Si sentì arrossire appena, aveva ripetuto per tutta la notte tra quei capelli scuri che l’uomo più potente di Londra era suo, suo e soltanto suo, ed era stato emozionante vedere lo sguardo di Mycroft sorpreso, come se non potesse credere al fatto che qualcuno lo amasse.  
-Mycroft, faccio il tea. Ci pensi tu ad imburrare il pane?- domandò, cacciando la testa nella credenza per prendere la teiera, la tazza e una bustina a caso di infuso, colorata con un giallo tenue. Non ottenne risposta e assunse un’espressione perplessa.  
-Mycroft…?- chiamò ancora, controllando di aver preso il giusto tipo di tea. Mycroft era particolarmente esigente anche in certe cose.  
-Sì, ti ho sentito.- rispose l’altro, facendosi nuovamente vicino e passandogli alle spalle per prendere il burro dal frigorifero. Greg si sentì nuovamente stringere il sedere dalla sua mano e lo guardò divertito.  
-Siamo espansivi, stamattina?- domandò ridendo, per poi bere il suo caffè. O almeno, prima di provare a farlo, perché il telefono iniziò a vibrare rumorosamente sul bancone della cucina e la suoneria elettronica risuonò per tutta la casa. Rassegnato, lo yarder accettò la chiamata in entrata.  
-Lestrade.- biascicò, era ovvio quanto avrebbe preferito poter ignorare quella telefonata. Mycroft, alle sue spalle, sorrise appena e abbandonò il burro per dirigersi verso il corpo del compagno, coperto solo dall’intimo elastico. Di nuovo, si fermò alle sue spalle e annusò il suo profumo intenso, baciandogli leggero la nuca e scendendo lungo il collo.  
-Ah, Donovan.- disse intanto Greg, accarezzando il braccio di Mycroft che gli cingeva il petto. Rabbrividì a quella scia di baci, sorridendo leggermente e ascoltando il rapido rapporto del sergente riguardo all’ultimo caso che avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Mycroft si mosse piano sulla sua pelle, leccandola lentamente, catturandone poi un lembo e succhiandolo tra le labbra sottili. Avvertì distintamente Greg deglutire davanti a lui, gli strinse appena la mano e per il politico fu un gesto sufficiente a capire che stava procedendo nel verso giusto. Come sempre, perché lui non sbagliava mai.  
-Sì, Brixton, ho capito.- biascicò lo yarder, sempre più a disagio. Mycroft si avvicinò al suo orecchio, quello libero dal cellulare scheggiato in vari punti, e sorrise contro la pelle rosea.  
-Continua a parlare, Gregory.- sussurrò, godendo internamente della visione del compagno che arrossiva sul volto ormai del tutto sveglio. Il politico risalì con la mano verso il suo capezzolo destro, mentre con la mancina scendeva sul ventre muscoloso fino a raggiungere l’intimo. Gregory tentò di fermarlo un paio di volte, mentre mugugnava in segno d’assenso verso Donovan, la sua voce mascolina giungeva persino alle orecchie di Mycroft, fastidiosa come poche. La ignorò, Greg lasciò andare la testa sulla sua spalla e gli baciò la mandibola, mordendogli la pelle, e il politico ne approfittò per infilare le dita sotto il suo intimo e sfiorare la semi-erezione causata allo yarder. Si guardarono, Greg gli rifilò un’occhiata stizzita e vogliosa al tempo stesso, ma Mycroft non si sarebbe mai fermato, a maggior ragione sapendo che qualcuno era in ascolto dall’altra parte dell’etere. Afferrò dolcemente l’erezione del compagno e la strinse tra le dita, masturbandolo con decisione e sorridendo vittorioso quando l’altro gli scoccò una seconda occhiataccia. Si mordeva continuamente le labbra con i denti, bianchi e perfetti, ma allargava impercettibilmente le gambe muscolose per dar spazio alla mano affusolata di Mycroft.  Sentiva la pelle pulsare tra quelle dita sottili, che tanto lo avevano attirato durante i loro incontri in amicizia, la prima volta che il politico lo aveva sfiorato era rimasto folgorato da quanto morbide fossero le sue mani, da quanto delicato fosse il suo tocco, e ogni volta era un’emozione calda e travolgente per lo yarder. Mycroft giocava con i suoi capezzoli, alternando carezze gentili a movimenti più decisi sull’aureola scura, e qualche istante dopo Gregory sentì una forte scossa alla spina dorsale. Era difficile trattenere i gemiti, o anche solo i sospiri, e le labbra umide di Mycroft sul suo collo non aiutavano certamente la situazione, bollente ed insolita.  Sospirò.  
‘Capo?’  
-Sì, sto ascoltando, Donovan.- commentò seccato, la donna sapeva perfettamente come disturbarlo, in ogni momento. -Arriverò tra poco, lavora un po’ anche tu, maledizio… Nh…!  
Si morse nuovamente le labbra, sentendo le labbra di Mycroft curvarsi in un sorriso sulla sua scapola. Lo avrebbe picchiato, se solo il piacere non fosse stato così intenso e se solo non avesse così tanto bisogno di quel tocco voglioso su di sé. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza, non di Mycroft. Alla fine spense la chiamata e gettò il telefono sul marmo lucido della cucina, voltandosi verso il compagno e baciandolo con trasporto. Probabilmente Donovan stava imprecando contro di lui e il suo modo di fare, o di risponderle, ma a Greg non importava proprio niente. Si sedette sul bancone della cucina, le mani ancorate alle spalle del compagno, e ne morse la pelle scoperta del collo mentre iniziava a gemere, finalmente libero. Sperò di non doversi più controllare, era fastidioso ed irritante, e al mattino aveva spesso voglia di Mycroft: non lo faceva mai notare, perché sospettava che il compagno lo avrebbe reputato offensivo nei suoi confronti, ma gli insoliti gesti di quella mattina erano più che graditi. Allargò le gambe, lasciandosi masturbare e slacciando la giacca di Mycroft, i sospiri si facevano sempre più grevi fuori dalle sue labbra rosse e qualche istante dopo venne con un gemito liberatorio. Si lasciò andare indietro, respirando con affanno, poi guardò verso il compagno con gli occhi lucidi dalla voglia.  
-Tu…- ansimò, divertito e soddisfatto. -Tu sei… Una…  
Il campanello della porta trillò in quel preciso momento.  
-Una persona potenzialmente in ritardo per il proprio lavoro Gregory, esattamente come te.  
E lo yarder lo fissò con gli occhi enormi, stupefatti, poi scosse il capo.  
-Sei una grandissima _drama queen_!- gli urlò dietro, dal bancone della cucina, mentre Mycroft lasciava la stanza per infilarsi il cappotto. La porta si aprì mentre l’uomo rideva, leggero, sarcastico.  
-Buona giornata, mio caro.  
Il politico uscì e Gregory scosse la testa, rivestendosi e borbottando offese non convinte e guardando l’auto nera allontanarsi dal vialetto esterno della villa. Il telefono squillò di nuovo, una nuova chiamata da parte di Donovan.  
-Sì, arrivo, arrivo!- sbottò, rispondendo alla chiamata e correndo di sopra, per rivestirsi. Era decisamente in ritardo.


End file.
